1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash bin cleaning systems and more particularly pertains to a new dumpster cleaning apparatus for thoroughly cleaning and deodorizing a garbage container in a highly automated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash bin cleaning systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,336,239 and 3,291,144 each generally show a bin washer that cleans the interior of the bin, but fails to clean the exterior of the bin being washed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,694,846; 3,881,950; 3,901,255; 4,211,745; 4,242,311, 5,964,229; 6,554,008; 6,758,225 and 4,907,747 each generally show a system for washing a trash bin that is unable to reclaim the fluid used to clean the wash bins and recycle that fluid to clean subsequent trash bins. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,340; 3,688,782 and 3,212,511 each generally show a system for cleaning a hollow article, but each system requires that the article to be cleaned be sealed within the washing structure to clean the article, thereby adding additional time and steps required to effect the cleaning process. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,607 and 5,846,044 each generally show a system for lifting a refuse container, but fail to provide any cleaning of the refuse container once the refuse container has been lifted by the system.
In these respects, the dumpster cleaning apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs and limitations of the prior art systems, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of thoroughly cleaning and deodorizing a garbage container in a highly automated manner